


[Podfic] GOH DIREKT 2 BASEMENT CAT, NO PASS GOH, NO CAN HAS $200 (or how queenklu was kickd off teh intarweb)

by Readbyanalise010, reena_jenkins



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Download Available, LOLspeak, M/M, Making Out, Marshmallows, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"HAI SEXIE JENSEN."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] GOH DIREKT 2 BASEMENT CAT, NO PASS GOH, NO CAN HAS $200 (or how queenklu was kickd off teh intarweb)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [GOH DIREKT 2 BASEMENT CAT, NO PASS GOH, NO CAN HAS $200 (or how queenklu was kickd off teh intarweb)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117227) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



Cover Art provided by the superb Reena Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic%20Party/%5BJ2%20RPF%5D%20GOH%20DIREKT%202%20BASEMENT%20CAT.mp3) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:58
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic%20Party/%5BJ2%20RPF%5D%20GOH%20DIREKT%202%20BASEMENT%20CAT%2C%20NO%20PASS%20GOH%2C%20NO%20CAN%20HAS%20%24200.m4b) | **Size:** 4.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:58

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
